


Hinami gets High

by YunJun



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, It’s just Weed though, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunJun/pseuds/YunJun
Summary: And other Aogiri adventures





	Hinami gets High

Takizawa waves his hand, not mindful of his surroundings at all, and ends up knocking over a- mostly- empty bottle. It falls on the table, rolling as if in slow motion until it finally rolls over the edge and crashes against the ground; exploding in bloodstained shards. The sudden sound makes Hinami jump out of her skin but all the reaction it summons from the white haired man is a glance and a little shrug.

“Can ghouls even,,, fuckin’ get high?” He wonders aloud holding a joint between his left index finger and thumb. It looks like an odd and uncomfortable way to smoke but Takizawa doesn’t seem to give a fuck.

“Why wouldn’t they, dumbass?” Ayato answers, looking at the man across the table like he was an idiot. “Now gimme the joint.”

Instead of passing it to the angry teen Takizawa takes a long drag and blows it into his face. Ayato coughs and glowers before snatching the joint forcefully.

“I dunno. ‘Cuz apparently they can’t have normal alcohol,” Hinami glances at the broken bottle of blood wine laying on the floor between her and Takizawa. When she looks up again she catches Ayato looking get her, but he turns his head away quickly and instead shoved his hand towards her, offering the joint. Hesitantly, delicate fingers wrap around it and brings it to pale pink lips. The first inhale is light, she is too afraid of biting off more than she can chew and ending up coughing. They would laugh at her for it, she is sure.

“I heard Naki ate a druggie once. Ended up tripping balls for the next two days.” Ayato leans against the table on an elbow, fiddling absentmindedly with his earring. Takizawa laughs sharply, foot lashing out to kick at the chair closest to him. Which just so happens to be Hinami’s chair. She yelps, jumping off of the chair and it only makes Takizawa laugh harder.

Hinami is still clutching the joint and at this point the fingers on her right hand are starting to tingle in a vaguely unsettling way. From the other side of the table Ayato is looking through an old, torn, military green backpack, making noises that are increasingly frustrated. He gives up and start throwing the contents out over the floor.

His rabbit mask lands in the corner of the room, then an empty coffee mug lands two inches to the right of it. Hinami loosens her grip on the joint, takes another drag and watches as Ayato throws a cell phone across the room, screen shattering upon impact. Ayato cusses and Takizawa snorts before he is hit in the face with a piece of garlic bread. Hinami doesn’t understand why Ayato would carry around a piece of garlic bread considering that he can’t be even eat it but she forgets to ask once he finds what he was looking for and places it on the table; more weed.

“Oh, you couldn’t have brought that out sooner?” Takizawa grumbles but he is already in the process of rolling a joint. He lights it up and leans back in his chair, balancing it on the back legs. He groans in satisfaction “Ah, fuck yeah. This is some good fucking shit.”

“Calmed your neurotic ass down, yeah?” Ayato cocked his head and took the lighter from Takizawa’s hand. Obviously it had, because if he hadn’t been high Takizawa would have dismembered Ayato the moment he snatched something from him. Now all he does is exhale some smoke and mumble “fuck off.”

“It does help,” he admits after another beat of silence “didn’t know it’d feel like this.”

“Waiiiit… dude, don’t tell me you’ve never gotten high before?” Ayato asks, dragging out the ‘wait’. Takizawa shrugs and takes another drag of his joint.

“I wasn’t the type to get fucked up,” he admits, making Hinami giggle and wonder what type of person Takizawa had been. She couldn’t really imagine him as anyone else except for who he was right now.

“Fuckin’ hell, Hinachan I forgot you were there!” Takizawa suddenly shouts, startling Ayato who lashes out under the table aiming a kick at his chair. It hits, knocking Takizawa over and making his chair clatter to the floor. The man himself had jumped the moment his chair shifted, planting a hand on the table and hosting himself up to sit at the edge.

Hinami giggles again, dropping what little is left of her joint on the floor. A comforting tingling is spreading through her body, emanating from her chest and spreading into her arms and legs. She feels relaxed, shoulders slumping as she shifts to sit more comfortably.

“So what kinda person did you use to be?” She can’t stop herself from laughing, the sound of her voice is suddenly so terribly hilarious.

“Uh, eh,” Takizawa fumbles for words, setting his joint down to reach for the other bottle of wine they had. “A real fuckin’ idiot that’s for sure-“ in the background Ayato mumbled something that sounded like ‘as if you aren’t now’ “-who made some dumbass decisions and got in over his head.” He went quiet as if contemplative. Just when Hinami was about to say something to break the silence he spoke up again.

“Right now I don’t even feel alive. Fuckin’ zombie mothafucker who should’ve died years ago.” He laughs without humor. “You ever think about that Hinachan? How goddamn meaningless this whole thing is? How all were doing is watching our lives crumble away? Piece by piece. By piece. By piece by piece….” Takizawa trails off, tipping his glass to let red liquid flow down his throat. Some of it missed, dropping down his dark lips and he doesn’t bother wiping it away.

“Shut up, you psychotic bitch.” Ayato grumbles, the only one still smoking. Hinami sits there in silence, thinking about it. What is she doing here, really? For Kaneki’s sake? For Anteiku’s sake? None of them would have wanted this.

When she isn’t paying attention Ayato leans his head on her shoulder, he too having ditched his joint. Hinami tilts her head, briefly considering asking him. Then she stops and just runs her fingers through his hair. It’s soft, much softer than it looks and she giggles.

“What?”

“...sheep.” Hinami doesn’t have time to elaborate before she starts to drift off. Ayato smells like weed and iron, and right now she really likes that smell.


End file.
